


Bound

by Sparkle_Writes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Determination, F/M, Fighting, There might me mild gore, Violence, everyone is a human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 18:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11446137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkle_Writes/pseuds/Sparkle_Writes
Summary: Blue, short for Blueberry aka Underswap Sans, one day wakes up and finds himself in a strange cell. His first encounter is with a badass chick who wouldn't hesitate to take his life at a moment's notice. Blue has to struggle through the hardest training of his life as she pushes him to his limits over and over. Will Blue ever make it out alive? Will he remain the same, kind blue that we all have grown to love or will he have to change to survive?





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

> It's good to note that everyone is human in this fanfic. All monsters are human, all humans are still human.

Blue woke up in a haze of thought. At first, he didn’t know what to think.  _ Why is everything so gray? Why am I so cold? _ Then the panic set in as he realized he didn’t recognize his surroundings. He instantly jerked back and he gained an acute awareness of a tight binding of his hands and feet. He managed to sit up and scoot himself so his back rested on the wall of his holding cell. It was a small room. Six feet by ten feet (2 meters by 3 meters) was his best guess. There must have been a small window above his head because a light was pouring into the room. A barred wall with a door was in the front of the cell. Through the bars, he could only see more empty cells.

Desperately, Blue tried to think back to what he was doing before he ended up here.  _ I was on my way to Hotlands… I was taking a boat ride with River Person when the boat tipped over. Everything after that was black. _ Blue struggled wildly against his bindings to no avail. They weren’t the usual bindings he had combat trained with. For some reason, they prevented his magic from working and stopped him from summoning any bones. In fact, it only seemed to tighten. He laid his head back on the cold cement wall and closed his crystal blue eyes, trying to think and calm himself. His ice-white hair cascaded backward on his freckled face.

Suddenly his door swung open and clattered against the other bars. Blue jumped up slightly in shock, his head instantly snapping forward. Fear instantly pierced his soul as he got an eye full of this chick.

She strutted into his cell with such confidence. Her jet black 7-inch heels clicked against the floor. She was wearing a low-cut black tank top with a leather jacket overlay. Her belted crimson skirt completed this outfit. Looking over him with apathetic disgust she spat, “Looks like they decided to keep you alive. Seems they like you, or at least they will like breaking you.” Her short dark brown hair fell downwards as she leaned over to get a better look at Blue. Her right hand wrapped sharply around his chin, looking directly into his gentle eyes with her own piercing red ones.

She laughed silently to herself at Blue’s scared trembling. “Wh-where am I? Where’s P-Papy?”

“Forget about it, kid. The sooner you let go of your past, the easier it will be for you to get over it. No one is lucky enough to get out of here without some pain.” She let go of his chin and grabbed his arm. Yanking him to a standing position, she grabbed some keys from her belt.  _ I can’t forget about Papyrus! He’s my brother! He’s probably worried sick right now...  _ With a few swift motions, she unlocked his bindings. Blue flexed his hands as he started to realize how stiff he actually was. How long have I been here? He thought to himself.

“C’mon small fry, we’ve got places to be. Oh, and I wouldn’t try anything if I were you. Or else I’ll end up using your dust for kitty litter tonight.”

Blue looked at her wide eyed. “Y-You wouldn’t actually kill me, w-would you?”

She rolled her eyes at him. “That’s almost amusing.” Grabbing his shirt collar, she pulled Blue up so he was face to face with her again. She squinted her eyes and smirked at him. “I wouldn’t even hesitate.” Blue hit the floor with a thud, his eyes widened and skin crawling. “Now get up and let’s go. I’m tired of waiting for you.” He scrambled up and followed her out of the cell door, not knowing what to expect. His entire body was on edge, his heart pumping at an alarming rate. For the first time in his life, he was scared he could lose it.


End file.
